Adam's Sorrow
by rangerboy
Summary: Included in Chapter 5 Tommy escapes the prison, Adam is enjoying the imaginary world and thinks that he is getting married, and the rangers declare war on the one who has hold of their fellow rangers.Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

"Adam is a chicken," Bulk taunted as he punched Adam across the face. Adam had hidden in the corner to get away.

"Ha, ha, ha" mocked many of the other boys in the locker room. As one of them jerked him up and called out, "I've got him, everyone come and take a punch."

The entire class got into a line and all took one or two swings at him. To his embarrassment he started to get tears in his eyes, as the bell rang everyone else left the locker and Adam was left there to cry. After everyone was gone he wiped his tears and went to class.

The next day in school the Boys did the exact same thing. Adam once again had to go through the humiliation of crying in front of his peers. But this day was different; there was a new kid at school that day. He got up and said, "Leave him alone." And when everyone else walked out and the bell rang he added, "Hay, I'm Rocky. Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Adam replied rather over-whelmed at the incident.

"Stop it now," said a voice that Adam could recognize. It brought him back into the present and he looked out to see what the commotion was about. It was Maria, the girl he liked but had never been able to talk to.

Bulk and Skull were bugging her and he wished that he had the guts to go up and stop them. Bulk and Skull had always been two of the biggest bullies he knew. He wanted so bad to give them what he had received from them as a child but, he knew his powers as a ranger could not be used that way.

Being that Adam had spent a while in the park he was getting thirsty and so he decided to go to the Youth Center for a drink and hopefully he could catch Rocky and talk to him. Rocky was always to busy for him now and never really got to talk much so it hurt Adam to not get to speak to his best friend.

When he arrived he saw that Rocky was giving karate lessons. "Oh well" he blew it off in his mind, "Maybe another time."

When he went to see the other rangers Tommy and Kim were talking and Billy and Aisha were talking. They were not giving him much attention anymore because they were to busy with their relationships. So Adam just ordered a drink of Sprite. He kind of over-looked the idea that they might be involved in their relationships, as he saw it he was no longer liked by his fellow rangers. Depression had begun to set in him, and he didn't know where it came from. All his bad memories were coming to him and he just couldn't shake them off.

So he decided to let them stay there and engage in conversation and he would return to his home, and that is what he did. When he set of for home his depression really set in.

"Oh Finster," Rita complained, "I am sick of those rangers, getting in my way. I have just found out that they are braking into our system and listening to our plans when we communicate them to the monster. We need a way to stop this."

"Well my queen," he suggested, "I could make a language that only we will be able to speak."

"That is a magnificent idea." Rita replied smiling then she left Finster's Chamber saying, "I will give you one year to get it done."

"Yes my queen," was all Rita heard him say as she slammed the door to go and tell Zedd her new plan.

"Well honey poo," she stated very seductively, "I know how to stop the rangers from listening to our messages."

"How," Zedd questioned in disbelief that Rita actually had a good idea.

"We are going to have Finster invent a language for us." She told Zedd.

"Well, I guess that will work," was all Zedd replied.

"I am going to go and visit my father for a week." Rita said, "I will be gone so be sure to keep the house clean or I will not be happy when I get back." She then patted him on the cheek and walked out.

After she had gone out said replied, "Hooray, she will be gone for a week. I still wonder what possessed me to marry her."

Adam had not been reduced to tears since he was in middle schools but he was on that verge on his way home. He had his head down and didn't realize were he was going as he bumped into Skull.

"Watch where you're going," said Skull, "You are so stupid."

Adam was then pulled down to his last breathe. He ran home so that he could hide himself from the world and the shame of crying would not haunt him that way. He began to wish he was dead. He hadn't thought about food all day, and was too depressed to get out of his chair and make himself some food.

Just as he began to think a baseball went through the window, the neighbor children had been playing baseball. He told them that it would be alright and they didn't need to worry about paying for it, then he started to pick up the mess.

"Tommy, Billy did you guys see Adam today?" asked Rocky, "He really looked sad today. Do you know what is wrong?"

"No I haven't seen him," Billy and Tommy said simultaneously.

"Oh okay," Rocky replied really worried, he had noticed that Jason was being really quite and loosing a lot of weight, "I will go and check on him at his house."

Just as Adam got done picking up the glass Rocky knocked on his door. Adam got up and answered the door.

"Hay, Adam." Rocky said, "I noticed you at the Youth Center you didn't look very happy. What was wrong?"

Adam told Rocky about how he was filling down that day and how he felt that the rest of the rangers were not giving him attention. And how he felt that all of the rangers no longer saw him as important.

When Adam was done Rocky said, "Sorry man. I have been busy, and I didn't realize that you were feeling so bad. The rest of the rangers don't hate you either, they too are busy."

With Rocky's explanation Adam felt so much better. Rocky then went home and Adam went to sleep.


	2. The Offer

Adam woke up the morning and remembered what Rocky had told him, he was feeling better than the day before but he still had some things that he needed to talk about so he got out of bed and found his cell phone and hoped that Rocky had his on as well.

When Adam dialed the phone there was a ring but when it connected the only thing that he heard was the answering machine saying that he couldn't come and was currently busy.

Adam threw the phone yelling, "Ha! You lied."

Adam left his house almost in a complete depression as he had been the previous night. He was glad that he hadn't about killed himself as he was contemplating at the moment but he wasn't any happier than he was the night before.

Adam walked to the park and sat. He was in an extremely bad mood, when from behind him a putty came. He turned around and kicked him hoping to vent as much anger out as he possibly could on Lord Zedd's creature. As soon as Adam had done so he was teleported to the Command Center.

As Adam turned around he saw Zordon, who looked rather sad. He asked him, "Zordon? What is this?"

"Adam, my friend, you have become too angry," Zordon replied, "I sent an imaginary putty to confirm this for me. You must not let hatred get so much hold on you, or you will be no better than Zedd himself."

"Yes," Adam said really ashamed.

"I hate to do this, but I will have to take your powers from you, until you can demonstrate that you have gotten rid of this anger that you harbor inside," Zordon said adding, "Also you have been rather down lately. You need to conquer that as well to regain you spot as a ranger. I know it will be hard but with all of our help you can make it back on our team."

Adam began to cry, because being a ranger had been the one thing in his life that he was living for. Now Zordon was taking that from him. As he was teleported back to Angel Grove, no longer with his powers, he walked back to his home with tear filled eyes and watched as his fellow rangers were fighting a monster.

"I have nothing to live for now," Adam thought in complete desperation as he walked home to do what he was previously thinking of the night before.

Though to his surprise when he returned home, he was greeted by a visitor who said, "You look sad," then added the question, "What is wrong."

"Oh my world is falling apart and I am miserable," Adam truthfully told the guest at his home.

"That is too bad," the person replied, "I can take you somewhere were your pain will go away and you will never have to worry about it again."

Adam was extremely glad to have the offer and as soon as the guess was finished he accepted thinking, "Going with this person can't be too bad."

So Adam got into the car which then turned into a spaceship and he went to an object that he had never seen before.

The guy said, "Now Adam, this is the perfect world. Everything that you wish for will come true."

"How can that happen?" Adam asked.

"Just speak your wish and you will have it," the person replied.

"I wish I had someone who loved me," Adam said out loud and before he could say anything the most gorgeous girl that he had ever seen walked up to him and kissed him.

Adam then turned around and said, "I wish that I had a castle."

He walked hand in hand with the girl to his castle and said, "I never want to leave this place."

The person who brought him said, "You will never have to."

For the first time in a long time Adam was finally happy, and he said with a jeer, "Forget the power rangers, who needs them."

He would regret saying this as he soon would need the rangers.


	3. Why?

Tommy was at the Youth Center with his fellow ranger's. They were supposed to be celebrating but, for some reason, Tommy did not feel right.

To the rest of them he said, "Do you guys realize that Adam didn't show up today?"

"Yeah," said Kim.

"He's been closing off to us all lately," said Aisha.

"I'm worried about him," Rocky interjected, "We need to go and check on him."

"Yeah, you're right," Billy admitted, "I don't know why he's closed off to all us."

The Rangers all got up to go and see Adam. They wanted to let him know that they cared. None of them could figure out exactly why he had been so unhappy and closed off to them, because it just wasn't in his nature, and he was acting a little differently than usual.

Finster was in his room and Rita walked in. He was sturing some more depression potion. Rita was outraged and screamed, "You Bubblehead! What are you doing? We've got Adam caught and placed in the Life Drainer. We don't need him depressed anymore."

Finster grabbed the back of his head, because it was hurting after Rita had sent an electric bold there with her wand. He apologized, "Yes, my queen."

"Now get to working on capturing the life we are draining from that power brat. When he is dead Zedd will no longer have to worry about him," Rita instructed.

"Yes, I know, for I have heard the prophecy as well. Zedd's first descendant to join up with Zordon with either destroy him or be destroyed by him. Though, you know those predictions seldom, if ever come true, Rita."

"I know," Rita snapped, "Though Zedd believes those superstitious people. Remember, they are all members of his family, anyways, with Adam gone we will be at an advantage until Zordon can find a new ranger."

The rangers knocked on Adam's door and he wasn't there. Kim suggested, "Let's try the Youth Center again, and see if he's not there. If not, we should contact Zordon."

"You're right," Tommy agreed.

After checking through the park and the Youth Center the rangers couldn't find him so Rocky said, "It's time to contact Zordon."

"Yeah!" many of them agreed simultaneously.

"Zordon!" Tommy said.

"Rangers teleport here immediately," Zordon said.

"Be right there," Tommy replied as the rangers then teleported to the command center.

"Where is Adam?" Tommy demanded as soon as they'd arrived.

"He surrendered to Lord Zedd," Zordon told them.

"That's not true!" Rocky butted in, "He wouldn't do that!"

"Your right, Rocky" Zordon said, "Please let me finish."

"Sorry," Rocky apologized.

"The Adam that we know is loyal. He wouldn't do that," Zordon said to puzzled the faces before him, "Adam has somehow been receiving a Depression Potion."

Rocky inquired, "Is that why he has been separating himself from us?"

"Yes," Zordon said, "It brings your very sad memories to the front of your mind and makes you forget all of your happy ones."

"Where is he now?" Aisha asked.

"Well, potions like that have one bad side effect. They bring extreme anger. It would be irresponsible of me to allow him to keep his powers while under the potion, until I could figure out where Zedd was getting it to him, otherwise he may destroy Angle Grove or any other number of terrible things could happen. Zedd knew that I would have to take them from him. I wasn't thinking about it at the time but I sent him home after I had taken them from him. Zedd was able to convince him to go with him in his desperation. Rangers I made a mistake by letting him go. Can you forgive me?" Zordon informed and then apologized.

"Yes," said Tommy, "But where did Zedd take him?"

"He is slowly having his life sucked out of him. Rangers you must get him free before Zedd kills him."

"Zedd has never killed one of us before, why has he tried so hard to kill Adam?" Tommy requested to know.

"When I first fought against Rita and Zedd, Zedd had a short period where he'd married my daughter. It wasn't for much time, but it was long enough for them to have a child. Zedd eventually found out her relation to me and threw her out. She was broken hearted and returned to my family to die of a broken heart. Her son I placed with a family so I could watch over him." Zordon told them.

"Why didn't she recognize him?" Aisha inquired.

"Zedd could take a human form back then. Zedd's family is full of dark prophets. They make predictions, one predicted that a decendant of his son would join me and over throw him, Zedd will stop at nothing to kill him to stop that from happening." Zordon informed them all.


	4. Living In Paradise

Adam sat in his little paradise and smiled at the gorgeous lady before him. He told her, "I love you."

"I love you," she replied.

"Ewe, this is discussing," Zedd said looking at Finster, "Make him even more excited, so that I don't have to worry about this brat anymore. Now that we don't need him unhappy anymore we should be able to drain all of his powers sooner!"

"How, my lord?" Finster asked.

"Make him a power coin and have him save that women's life or something," Zedd commanded, "I don't care! Just get him feeling happy."

"I will give him a power coin and make a monster right away, my lord," Finster said as he ran off to his lab to see Adams life force draining and then exclaimed, "You will be coming faster! You only have two or three more days and Adam will be dead."

"Rangers," Zordon said, "I must ask you to do a very dangerous task."

"Zordon, Adam is our friend," Tommy said, "We will go to the end for him if we must."

"What should we do?" Adam asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"We will have to do something that has not been attempted to a large degree," Zordon said, "We must enter Zedd's fortress."

"Ay, ay, ay," Alpha shuddered, "That will not be easy."

"I can only allow two of you to go," Zordon said, "This will be very risky and not very safe."

"I will go," Rocky said stepping forward and offering himself.

"I will go too," Tommy said stepping forward as well.

"Very well," Zordon said, "You two will be the ones to go and save your friend."

"You must set off now," Zordon said, "We must save what life Adam has."

Adam and the girl, named Iusha, sat eating their food together in a restraint. Adam was putting his food up to his mouth as he felt a bump on a power coin. "Wow, a power coin. I thought that I wasn't allowed one of these anymore," he exclaimed, "It is back. I thought that I had lost it forever."

"What was that," Iusha asked.

"Oh nothing," Adam said as he saw a look of terror come over her eyes and then he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Adam, don't ask questions," she said, "I know you are a ranger, now morph and save me."

Adam turned around to see an enormous creature standing above him. With out even thinking about it he morphed and started fighting the monster. The monster kicked him across the restaurant and asked, "Are you ready to fight me?"

"Yes, I am," Adam said as he kicked the monster a couple of times knocking him to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" the monster asked him and knocked him down three times in a row.

"No," Adam said as he pulled out his weapon and shot the monster who then exploded.

"Oh, thanks for saving my life," Iusha said as she ran up to Adam and started kissing him knocking him to the ground, "Let's get married."

"Why not?" Adam asked looking into her eyes and said, "How about tonight?'

Finster looked at him machine and then said, "Yes, it is flowing faster now!"

Rocky and Tommy were right outside Zedd's palace, and to their great surprise they saw Rita, Zedd, Goldar, Finster and all their goons walk out of the fortress and leave the door wide open. After they were out of site, Tommy and Rocky snuck into the fortress and they were not seen.

They started going through the command center to see what they could find. There were all kinds of rooms and places. Finally, they happened upon Finster's laboratory. As they were pawing through it they forgot to pay attention, and Finster was on his way.

Rocky happened upon the machine that was holding Adams lifeforce and asked Tommy, "What is this?"

He didn't hear the voice he wanted, instead he heard Finster's voice, "Put that down, now! That is your friends life that we have been taking from him."

"Very well," Rocky said and he threw it straight to the ground.

The life force that the jar had contained immediately left the room and returned to Adam. Finster was angry and said, "You will die for that. I have tried so hard to get that life from him. That is so much more work for me. Goldar, Zedd, Come here now!"

Tommy tapped him on the shoulder and commanded, "Let's run, now."

They ran to the door and Tommy noticed that Zedd and Goldar were catching up. Rocky was ahead and didn't see as Tommy stopped and let him teleport off of the moon. Rocky arrived at the command center alone.

"They've got him, I didn't see it, but I heard it," Rocky told them.

"Calm down,"Aisha said as she put a hand on his back.

"We must strategize, I knew it was a risk for you to go in there," Zordon said.

"I destroyed all of the life force drainer," Rocky told them.

"That will save us some more time, thank you," Zordon said.

Tommy awoke in a dark space and heard a voice say, "Make a wish."

Zedd was extremely unhappy about having to restart over on his draining of Adams power, but he now had another advantage he had Tommy locked away in a prison. The ranger's group leader was in his hands and Zedd though that he was happy. He was also excited that his wife was gone for a week.

"Let's have a party," Zedd said, "To celebrate a week of freedom from my wife and to our eventual capture of the rangers."

Finster then walked in and said, "We have restarted drain of Adams life force. Tommy is in there too. We are starting his draining as well. When they meet they will be happy and then their powers will go fast."

Zedd just laughed and watched Adam and Iusha get married and had a little chuckle thinking of what his marriage had brought him: a headache, screams, and cleanliness.


	5. The Ranger Declare War

Tommy was sitting in his prison cell when suddenly he felt a rock hit him. He looked up to see a young girl sitting in the cell next to her. Finally, she spoke up, "Nice to see that you finally noticed me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing more than I have failed my friend. He might die, and I am stuck in a jail sell," Tommy informed her.

"He must be a special friend," she said, "I can tell."

"Yes, he is," Tommy agreed, "I wish there was a way out of here."

"There is," she said pointing over to the corner, "I was going to escape, but then I found out that Rita had destroyed my home planet, so I have been here for a thousand years. Pull the bricks out and you will find your escape."

"Thank you," Tommy said, "You should come with me. We take you to my leader, Zordon."

"No, I have no reason left to leave this offal place," she told him, "But I will help you because you have a friend in need."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Very well," Tommy said as he began to crawl off, "Thank you."

Tommy found his way back to the throne room, so that he could get to Adam the second that Zedd was not paying attention to him anymore. Tommy found a crevice and started hiding.

Rocky was in tears as he said, "I fear that we failed. We have not rescued Adam, and if we don't get him rescued then he will die."

"Don't talk like that," Aisha told him patting him on the shoulder, "It's not your fault. We will find a way to rescue him."

"I sure hope so," Rocky said.

"My sensors tell me that you were able to return Adam's life force back to him. This will set back Rita and Lord Zedd's plans to end his life. We have more time," Zordon informed his rangers.

"Ay ay ay," Alpha interjected, "Zordon, I hope you have a plan."

"Not to worry, Alpha 5," Zordon comforted, "I do."

"We must go back, but make it more of a surprise," Rocky said, "Adam is my best friend, I will go."

"Don't forget about Tommy," Kim said, "I am going too."

"And me," Aisha said.

"If it's a war, Zedd wants, then it's a war he'll get," Billy said.

"Very well, a full force a attack on Zedd's Palace for the life of your friends may do the job," Zordon said, "Be careful, and may the power protect you."

Adam stood in the aisle for what he thought was his wedding to his beloved Iusha. As Iusha walked up to him he thought, "She will make me happy, like being a ranger couldn't."

As she walked to him though, his happiness to her was also being over flooded with his memories of being a power ranger. They really were not so bad, but he had Iusha now. She would take care of him.

Adam's most passionate love then began to drown out any thought that he had of being a ranger, and all that he could think of was being with his beloved Iusha.

Zedd saw as the jar once again started collecting Adam's life force and said, "Yeah, those stupid power brats have lost again."

The jar that was collecting Adam's life once again began to fill up faster than it had before, because Adam was so happy for what he though was his wedding.

Zedd was about to realize what all the power rangers would do to him for messing with their fellow ranger and friend.


End file.
